Metal Mk I Torso
Basic Information The Metal Mk I Torso is part of the Metal Mk I Costume, an armor Costume that was introduced to the ingame Store of Creativerse on August 22nd 2018. The two other parts of the set are: * Metal Mk I Arms, and * Metal Mk I Legs These Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default). The Metal Mk I Torso armor Costume is a futuristic cropped belly-free dark grey colored (nearly black) chest armor with a strap running under the left arm. All body parts that are not covered by the torso piece are covered with the default close-fitting shirt without any trim, but with a ring collar around the neck instead. The right side of the shirt is decorated with two vertical stripes in the color of the shirt trim. The Metal Mk I Torso is an updated design for the Iron Breastplate, but can now be worn permanently as a visible costume instead of actual (crafted) Iron armor parts that had to be equipped in their armor equipment slots in order to become visible on the player character before August 2018. How to obtain This armor Costume can only be bought in the Store as a part of the Metal Mk I Costume set. The Metal Mk I Costume set could be claimed by all players for free for two weeks after its implementation to the Store and became purchasable afterwards. Please note that all prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. After buying the Metal Mk I Costume in the Store for Coins (to be paid with real money by purchasing Coin Bundles in the Store), you will obtain the Metal Mk I Torso as one of the three parts that the whole armor costume set consists of. This chest armor and the other two costume parts will then always be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. You don't need and cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundles into your inventory. Instead, all the Costume parts that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slot/s next to your player character's model to the right side of your inventory. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Metal Mk I Costume, all the 3 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 3 corresponding equipment slots to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that will fit the depicted body part. To put on the Metal Mk I Torso, click on the body icon on the right side of the 3D paper doll. A small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Metal Mk I Torso after you've bought the Metal Mk I Costume armor set. Then click on the Metal Mk I Torso if you want to use it on your character to activate it. This will now show the Metal Mk I Torso icon in the costume equipment slot and will automatically put the torso armor on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. You'll see on your character "doll" that this chest armor Costume is a stiff futuristic belly-free chest armor in a dark grey color, fastened with a strap under the left arm. The rest of the chest is covered with the default shirt that has a ring collar at the neck. The right side of the shirt has two vertical stripes running down the side of the body colored like the default shirt trim. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another Costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Costume part you have chosen will not affect the stats (breastplate defense points) nor the durability of the original equipped breastplate when a torso Costume is worn/activated. The defense points of any armor equipped in your actual breastplate equipment slot will be kept. If you change your breastplate armor in the equipment TAB, the defense points will change according to the new armor part in the equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the color of the Metal Mk I Torso The think straps of this armor costume will always be dark grey, nearly black, while the shirt will keep the same color that you've chosen for the shirt during the character creation - only its style will change slightly, mainly the ring collar around the neck. The two vertical stripes at the outer right side of the shirt from armpit to waist will automatically adjust in color to the color of the default shirt trim. To change the color of your character's shirt and shirt trim, please exit the game world and return to the main screen of the game. Then click on the gear-like symbol or on your username in the bottom left corner of the screen. Category:Costumes Category:Store